


Konoha High

by LuxUmbrash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, uke Gaara, uke Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxUmbrash/pseuds/LuxUmbrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a student at Konoha high school who is bored of his life and just wants his father to find someone. However, when Gaara, a student from Suna comes to his school things change and they start growing a relationship. But why is Gaara's brother suddenly refusing this relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Konoha City

**Author's Note:**

> taken from FF. net LuxUmbrash's account and continuing it here.

"And next class we'll be talking about the Eighth hokage Naruto Uzumaki-NARUTO UZUMAKI WAKE UP!" shouted Iruka sensei at his student who woke up.

"w-what?"

"Sleeping in class again?"

"Your class is over anyway." Naruto said and ignored the poor sensei who shouted,

"NARUTOOO"

* * *

 

**Naruto P.O.V:**

I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I live in Konoha city. The most wonderful place on earth. My great grandfathers were hokages. They were Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki. It's cool that even their names are similar to mine and my father's. Ah! Speaking of father, mother found that she was pregnant with me when my father was a university student. They decided to get married after she brings birth to me. But… the day she brought me to life. She died.

My father swore to take care of me and live his whole life for me. Which he did. Now I'm 16. And I started to know what it is like to be alone. I don't want my father to stay alone anymore but… whenever I tell him about it, he says that he's not thinking about it yet.

I wonder… if he'll ever be happy again.

Oh! I study at Konoha high. My father used to teach here, but he left the school and started working on being a business man. He owns a corporation that sells canned food.

I got into my physics class, and as usual, no teacher came. They still need a physics teacher. "aaaah! This is so boring!"

"ooi! Naruto. Stop shouting" aah! That voice! I turn to him to find him with his big dog. It took him only two years, and now this thing is a bear not a dog.

"What the hell? Aren't dogs not allowed here?"

"What the hell? Isn't that what you ask every freakin' year?"

God! Kiba will be Kiba. He'll never change.

"Hey look! Gai sensei is training his adopted son's class." Ino said and we all went to the window side to see

Gai sensei. The gym teacher. He adopted Rock Lee who imitates him in everything. Gai sensei is very cool and full of energy. Also, he always considered Kakashi sensei his rival. Although it rarely happens, but when they are dueling, it gets so surreal.

Rock Lee is also one of the cool people here. He's a year older than me, but we keep hanging around with his friends Neiji Huuga and Ten ten. Hm… Huuga. My class has a huuga too. It's Hinata. Kiba's girlfriend. She's a nice person. Weird, but nice.

"let's go! Class time is over. It's dinner time" it was Sasuke Uchiha, My friend and rival. He lives with his older brother Itachi. He's not in good terms with his brother, although I think his brother is ok. "what are you spacing about?" Sasuke asked.

"nothing. Just… it's really boring. Nothing new is here. It's always the same."

Sasuke raised an eye borrow "and what's the new thing that you want?"

"dunno."

"Why don't you get a girlfriend? I'm pretty happy with Sakura."

I sighed, "look… I don't know. It's just I didn't find 'the person' yet." he nodded.

"Let's go have a bite Naruto. Sakura's waiting for us."

** End of Naruto P.O.V **

 

* * *

 

After school, Naruto went back home, "I'm baaack!" he called and he's father smiled at him.

"ah! Naruto-kun. welcome back" he went to Naruto's side and held his bag for him "how was your day at school today?"

"it was normal. What's for lunch today?" he walked to the living room.

"pizza. I just got back from work. Didn't have a chance to make anything, I ordered pizza" Minato said in an apologizing tone. Then he asked "how's Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto gave him a look "I didn't see him today. Why do you always ask about him?"

"Naruto, he was my student. My smart student."

Naruto frowned. That cold aloof teacher, who didn't allow anyone to be near him. It was strange how his father always asked about him. But thinking again, Kakashi himself strangely asked about his father sometimes.

"Naruto, open the door please. Must be the pizza."

"didn't hear it." Naruto mumbled and went to the door. He took the pizza and paid before he took it inside, "Minato! It's ready!" and his father came. He handled his father a piece and started to eat, "Minato?"

"hmm?"

"how does it feel? To be in love?"

Minato looked at Naruto strangely, "you think you like someone?"

"no. but if it'll take me away from this emptiness, then I don't mind" Naruto explained and Minato smiled

"to love someone is nice and warm as long as the person you love return the feelings. But it hurt when they don't. also hurt when you lose them"

Naruto was silent for a moment before he asked, "have you ever… been rejected?"

Minato took another bite, "not yet"

Silence came after that.

* * *

 

**Suna city**

Gaara stared at the books on the desk in front of him. Tamari goes to a university and Kankuro goes to school. And both work with his father in his company after school. But Gaara wasn't allowed to go out without any permission. Even school, He was home schooled.

"Gaara? Shouldn't you focus?" his sensei, Baki, said returning him back to the living world.

Gaara took the book in his hand and started reading.

The reason Gaara didn't leave his house was because he was emotionally 'unstable'. If he suddenly had one of his 'fits' he'd be breaking everything around him.

Gaara's mother died giving him birth. his father detested him for it. He forbade his siblings to see or talk to him. Always said he was scared for them. Everyone knew it was a lie. But no one knew the real reason; however, it never prevented his siblings to see him every now and then. Gaara was always happy with these visits.

"Gaara!" Baki called again and Gaara looked at him "please stay here with me. We need to finish this lesson. Class will be over in 10 minutes."

Gaara nodded, but before they start again, the door opened.

"GAARA!" Kankuro called entering with a smile followed by Temari.

"how are you? Baby brother?" She asked softly.

Gaara smiled and nodded his answer.

Baki smiled too "it's good to see you two Kankuro and Temari." he turned to Gaara "We're finished early today. Have fun with your brothers. Be careful. Your father shouldn't know."

Gaara nodded and Baki left. His siblings sat beside him.

"how are you doing Gaara?" Temari asked again.

"I'm fine."

"I brought you cookies." this time it was Kankuro. He gave them to Gaara who smiled and started eating. He looked at Kankuro and asked.

"how's your practice?"

Kankuro smiled "it's getting great." he said. But Gaara grasped the strange look in his eyes. Worry? Sadness? Pain? He didn't know. He never understood emotions anyway.

Temari kissed his forehead "everything is ok here. I'm glad yo-" she was interrupted with her father storming in

"Didn't I tell you not to see him?" their father asked in rage. "DIDN'T I SAY TO GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND STUDY?"

He grabbed Temari's hair harshly and dragged her outside

"LET GO OF HER!" shouted Kankuro trying to free his sister off of their father's grasp which earned him some beating.

Gaara, who stared at the scene, was wide eyed, Scared and angry. His eyes narrowed and he pushed his father screaming. He started kicking, punching and crying and grasping everything close to him to through it at his father.

"KANKURO! STAY AWAY" Temari shouted dragging Kankuro away from Gaara and their father knowing how dangerous Gaara's fits were.

Gaara however was shouting like crazy. He wasn't thinking, wasn't hearing his siblings' cries for him to stop. Hell he wasn't seeing anything but pure red. He held some of the broken glass of the vase, hurting his hand and ran to his father

"FATHEEEEEEEEEER!" Temari cried

No one heared her.

Kankuro was staring, wide eyes with shock and horror.

Gaara panted and gasped for breath with angry hateful eyes.

Their father laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Gaara had killed his own father.


	2. Konoha High

Temari's face was tearstained. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her brother, he baby brother, He had stabbed their father until he bled to death. "G-Gaara?" she whispered with a broken voice. Gaara stared at her with emotionless face.

"He's not moving" he said, oh so innocently. As if he didn't know what happened to their father.

"G-Gaara… h-he's … d-d-" she sobbed. She couldn't say it. The word 'dead' refused to escape her trembling lips. How she wished someone was there to help them. Someone who will take them to safety. Someone like…

She ran to the phone and dialed the number. Once the other picked up she cried.

"Baki… h-help! I don't know what to do!" she was getting hysterical.

Whatever Baki said after that she didn't hear it. She just continued sobbing while Gaara was checking his father's corpse.

Kankuro was standing in his place. Not moving.

It took Baki only thirteen minutes to arrive there. He gasped when he saw the scene. Quickly, he ran to Temari, "shh! I'm here!" he whispered "don't make a sound"

Temari looked at him, "B-Bakiii!" she started sobbing again and Baki held her. He looked at Gaara, "come here Gaara" Gaara stared at him.

"he's not moving." he said, "my father isn't moving."

Baki swallowed, "he's dead Gaara."

Gaara only stared at his father's corpse before a high shrike escape his lips.

"We'll leave this place" Baki said running to Gaara "we'll never come back. Just calm down." he whispered to his ear, "we'll go away."

"a-away?" Gaara looked at him with scared eyes and Baki nodded.

"Yes. Away from here."

Baki swallowed. He was nervous. This was a serious situation here. And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared. But he had to be strong, there was Temari who was clinging to him as if her live depended on it, and Gaara who was now crying and laughing at the same time, Blood smearing his young face. Baki held his hand "let's go."

He dragged Gaara and Temari to his car and frowned when he found that Kankuro didn't follow. Once he got inside again, he found that Kankuro was kneeling throwing whatever was inside his stomach out.

Baki covered his mouth and nose with his hand trying in vain to block the strong smell of blood and puke. He decided to forget about it and get Kankuro who seemed oblivious to the world when Baki dragged him outside and got him in the car. Smiling sympathetically as Temari hugged both her brothers. He too got in his seat and sighed. "This is big trouble" he said and pulled his cell phone out and dialed the police

"Look. We'll wait here until police come. Ok? Then I'll take you to my home"

Gaara made a scared sound and Temari hugged him tighter, "B-Baki. They'll take him away." she started crying again. The shock was too much for the three. He found that Temari couldn't stop crying as Gaara couldn't stop shivering. And there was Kankuro who seemed dead to the world.  
"Don't worry" he tried to comfort "I'll handle this"

* * *

 

**Konoha city**

Naruto smiled and waved to Rock Lee who came running.

"Naruto-kun! Thank you for inviting me to share this youthful picnic with you and your friends. I really appreciate it."

"Come on, just sit. We've been waiting for you." Naruto answered and sat with Rock Lee beside him, "alright! Whose turn is it?"

Ten Ten smiled "I'll spin the bottle," and she did. Her smile widened when the bottle pointed at Sasuke, "Sasuke! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." he said "this is my first turn, won't start it with a dare."

"Heh! Chicken." Ten Ten cleared her throat "why do you hate Itachi? He's the one who's taking care of you. Is it jealousy that he's better than you?"

Sasuke frowned and Sakura defended "Sasuke is better than tha-"

"I hate his cooking." Sasuke answered and Ten Ten shouted.

"LIEEEE! It's truth Sasuke. You should say the truth."

"It's a part of the truth." Sasuke said and smiled, "it'll take the whole day if you wanted to hear all the other reasons. Want to waste it on my hatred reasons list?"

"That'll be troublesome." Shikamaru complained and Ino smiled.

"Fair enough." she said and looked at Sasuke "you do it."

"This game is pointless. And there's no alcohol." Kiba said loudly and all of them glared at him.

"We're minors, Kiba. We can't drink alcohol." Naruto said then looked at Sasuke who nodded and spin the bottle.

"Naruto," Sasuke smiled cruelly, "truth or dare?"

"dare you bet." Naruto said excitedly and Sasuke's grin widened.

"I dare you… to get your father dating Kakashi."

"WHAT? KAKASHI-SENSEI?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke "Sasuke-kun. That'll be-"

"Easy! " He answered, "Kakashi already asks a lot about Naruto's father. And as far as I know, Naruto's father asks a lot about how Kakashi is doing." he looked at Naruto, "accept the challenge?"

Naruto glared at him for a minute then a huge smile, "challenge accepted."

"I sooo wanna see this." Ino shouted excitedly.

"tell us about every single detail Naruto." and Akamaru barked agreeing with Kiba.

"But that's so un-youthful. You shouldn't have accepted, Naruto-kun" Lee tried to argue.

Shikamaru sighed, "this'll be troublesome."

Chouji kept on eating and Shino was as silent as usual.

* * *

 

"Tadaima!" Naruto called but no answer. Slowly, he walked in and smiled when he saw his father sleeping on the couch; some action movie was played on the TV.

"You don't take a good care of yourself. Don't you?" Naruto said smiling. He went to his room and grabbed a blanket to cover his father.

"You need a woman, you know." Naruto said gently as he ran his hand through his father's hair. The smile disappeared as he started feeling guilty for agreeing to such a challenge. His father needed a kind beautiful woman who'll help him through his loneliness. Not a weird guy who was, as much as Naruto respected him, but Kakashi was freaky.

"Why did I do that?" Naruto sat watching his father's sleeping figure.

Before he knew it, his father was waking him "Naruto! Naruto!"

"eh? What's wrong?"

"are you still sleeping on the floor like that?" his father asked concerned "are you tired? Do you need to skip school today?"

Naruto rubbed his sleepy eyes "no. I'll be fine" his eyes widned, "EEEH? IT'S SCHOOL TIME ALREADY?" 

"Yes. I woke up and brought a cover yesterday before I went to Jiraya. but now I return, you're still asleep. are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm fine, dad."

"that's my boy!" Minato said smiling and Naruto felt the guilt return. He was going to play with her father's feelings by setting that date with Kakashi.

_"have you ever been rejected?"_

_"not yet."_

His father had answered 'not yet', it could mean that there's someone in his mind. "I really hate myself." he mumbled as he walked to school.

He frowned. Not just that, but also his first class today was Literature, which means that Kakashi will be there, And worse… Sasuke too.

He was late, but the teacher still didn't come, wasn't really surprising. He looked at Sasuke who gave him a devilish look then he looked down.

"Good morning"

Naruto raised his head to look at the teacher 'when did he get in?' he wondered. He kept observing Kakashi as the other spoke. Slim, silver hair and pale skin. Is he an albino?

"Well… our time is over. We'll continue next class" Kakashi said then smiled at Naruto "say hello to your dad for me. Will you?" then he walked out.

Naruto who sighed deeply didn't notice Sasuke's smirk.

* * *

  
Baki was walking around the waiting room in the hospital. At the police station, Gaara got another fit and was transferred into the hospital. Not to mention Kankuro who couldn't wake up from his shock state. At the time, Temari was with him, sitting in the waiting room hugging her knees while Kankuro was sleeping inside one of the rooms after the doctors sedated him. Gaara on the other hand was in another room with a psychologist. Baki didn't know anything more for he was told to wait till the doctor finishes with Gaara.

Once the doctor left the room, Baki walked to him and the doctor cleared his throat, "I've prepared the file for you to give it to the police." he looked at the room that Gaara was in, "he won't be charged for the crime hopefully. The state of his mind is so confused and scared, and he's suffering dissociation due to his father's way of treating. He'll need care, Lots of care to get back to being normal."

Baki nodded and the doctor handed him a paper "here's the prescription sheet."

"Medicines? But he never had to take medicines" Baki said.

The doctor nodded, "that's because he never visited a doctor. I asked Gaara about it. He never saw a doctor to see his condition."

Baki took the paper frowning 'that asshole. He never cared' he thought then looked at Temari and smiled, "come on. Let's take Gaara and buy his medicines before we go home."

"home?" she asked shocked. The last place she wanted to be in was their home.

Baki shook his head, "I mean my home. Kankuro will stay here till tomorrow morning. Then I'll try to move."

"Move? Where?" She asked scared.

"Konoha." he said, "to start a new life."


	3. Meeting

Naruto sat in his room thinking of a way to get his father to date Kakashi for that stupid dare game. After that stupid fake date is done, he'll have to find a real nice woman to set her with his father for real. Yes! That'll be his way to let his father end the loneliness in his life. But first… how to set him up with his sensei?

'Easy! Kakashi already asks a lot about Naruto's father. And as far as I know, Naruto's father asks a lot about how Kakashi is doing.'

That's what Sasuke said… well, yes. It was easy. Why make a big problem when it was a small thing? Minato taught Kakashi, and Kakashi taught him. So it wouldn't be too weird to ask Kakashi-sensei to visit or go out with them to the fun park. Right?

"Yosh, That's it!" Naruto said smiling "and I won't have to spend my money on it!"

"Spend your money on what?" his father asked

"heh? Nononono! Nothing." Naruto said waving his hands in front of him. his father gave him a look "oh! By the way Minato. We're going to the fun park this weekend. No?"

"well. That's what we planned." his father answered.

"right right. Can I ask my friends to come?"

"but Naruto," his father objected "it's you and me time." he went to sit beside Naruto "Naruto, Say the truth. Am I becoming old and boring to you?"

"eeeeh? What are you saying? You're my favorite old man." Naruto smiled "that's why I want you to meet my friends."

His father kept the sad, concerned look, "whatever you want Naruto."

"can I ask Kakashi-sensei to come too?" he asked then smiled inwardly as his father seemed really interested suddenly.

"would he want to come?"

"we won't lose anything if I asked him." Naruto said as a matter of fact and Minato smiled.

"you do whatever you want. It's your birthday this week. Consider it my gift for you for turning twelve."

Naruto smiled, "then I want the giant size of ice-cream from Baskin Robbins."

"you got it,"

"and I want a new football."

"alright."

"and dinner in a very expensive Japanese restaurant."

"no problem."

"and I want-"

"hold it Naruto, if you keep doing that you won't have any wishes to ask Santa in Christmas." Minato said laughing,

"oh I know what to ask Santa, I want him to give me a BIIIIG ramen factory."

Minato laughed, "too soon Naruto, too soon. You'll have it one day. Just keep doing your best."

Naruto smiled at him, "I'm glad you are my father."

* * *

 

Ichiraku Ramen wasn't one of the most expensive places, but it was one of the best. Naruto could always be seen eating there with one of his friends.

"so What about it?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"this Friday. You be there, I'll tell the others."

Sasuke smirked, "heh! I imagine this'll be fun." when Naruto looked down, "what's wrong Naruto?"

"I don't want to do this to my father." was Naruto's answer.

"you're lucky. I got a weird brother not a good father. I really wish he marry his boyfriend and leave me the fuck alone"

"huh?" Naruto asked shocked, "Itachi has a boyfriend?"

"what did you think?" Sasuke sighed then smirked, "in fact. I feel bad for his boyfriend."

"why? Itachi is good looking. And he isn't all bad."

Everyone knew that Sasuke hated Itachi. And that Itachi wasn't actually bad. Maybe it was just jealousy.

"you have no idea how stupid and annoying he can be." Sasuke said frowning and Naruto smirked.

"then I'd like to meet him sometime."

Sasuke only sighed

* * *

 

"you're back?" Itachi asked when Sasuke passed the kitchen walking up to his room.

"not yet! I'm still out! So don't bother me."

"aren't you going to eat lunch? I just finished preparing it." Itachi said and Sasuke glared.

"no! I hate your cooking." he said and walked up the stairs to his room.

Itachi looked at the pot that has the soup boiling in it. His eyes saddened.

"Itachi? Why the gloomy face?" Kisame asked getting inside the kitchen watching Itachi pulling some pie out of the oven and cut it into pieces.

"don't treat me like I'm made of glass Kisame. I can pull up with my brother. It's not my fault that he's a teenager. And I'm not a housewife. I'm a man. So it's not my fault that I'm a crappy cook" Itachi said angrily and left the kitchen.

"no! I love your cooking" Kisame said and pulled three pieces in his mouth to prove his point before running after Itachi ignoring the fact that the supposed to be sweet pumpkin pie was tasteless. 

"Kisame stop. I'm not in the mood?"

Kisame sad beside him, "if you know that all those are not your fault, then why are you sulking?"

Itachi looked down, "because I know I'm not a good brother. At least not good enough. I always ignore him. I never give him what a boy his age needs." Itachi moaned. He was ignoring Kisame's kisses on his face. Suddenly he found that Kisame's lips on his throat and hand under his shirt massaging his skin.

"Kisame." Itachi moaned and Kisame laid him on the couch climbing above him.

"you think too much, Itach-OW!" Kisame cried in shock as Itachi kicked him off.

"leave me alone, I said I'm not in the mood" he went back to the kitchen, "the soup is done."

"what soup is it?" Kisame asked looking at the weird colored soup.

"potato" Itachi answered and Kisame was silent

'no wonder your brother hates your cooking'

* * *

 

**Suna City**

Temari picked up her bag and walked to the door only to find that the bag was pulled from her. She looked to find that Baki had carried it for her "just get your brothers. We'll leave once I finish putting the bags inside the car."

She nodded and went inside. Her brothers weren't excited… nor was she. Gaara was standing at the window side watching the sky and Kankuro was sitting on the couch.

It was hard on them. Once they got into Baki's place and it was hard for them to even talk to each others. Temari tried to get them together, but most of the time Kankuro preferred to stay away from them. She understood then… Kankuro was scared of Gaara.

Gaara on the other hand, was getting too much attention from Temari and sometimes Baki. And thanks to the medications, he was calm. Or maybe there was no reason for him to get one of his fits?

"everything is ready" Baki said smiling at them then looked at Kankuro "oh! And Kankuro! I brought this from your home. I know how important this is for you." He said handing him a guitar, "It's from your best friend Jin. Right? Did you tell him you're moving?" although Kankuro kept silent yet Baki kept on talking hoping to get a reaction from him

Kankuro slowly took the guitar from him and gently ran his fingers through the strings. Then stared at Baki and nodded once. That nod, was the answer to all of Baki's questions.

"when we arrive to Konoha, you can call him and give him your address, he can send you messages or even visit if he could."

Kankuro only nodded again.

"let's go then." Baki raised his head, "you're ready?"

Temari was the only one who nodded. Gaara walked to the door and Kankuro stood waiting for them to move.

Today, they were going to Konoha.

Today, a new life will start.

* * *

 

**Konoha City**   
  


Kakashi walked to the entrance of the fun park and sighed.

_"Kakashi-sensei? Would you like to come this Friday with us to the amusement park?"_

_"hm? Why would you want me to come, Naruto?"_

_"my father will be there too. He really misses you. And he'll stay there alone if you didn't come. My friends will be with me."_

_"are you sure you guys don't mind me there with you?"_

_"like totally no. my father was happy when he knew you'll come."_

And so he was here. He swallowed. He hasn't seen his sensei for so long. Only knew that Minato was Naruto's father through student's data. Then he always told Naruto to say hi to his father for him. Today, after twelve years passed, he was going to see his sensei.

Inside, Minato was hand shaking everyone of Naruto's friends.

"and finally, this is Sasuke."

"hello Sasuke" Minato said smiling and Sasuke only nodded. "Alright!" Minato said, "I assume you want to enjoy your time here. Now go all of you have fun."

And so they did, but not to play and have fun, but to actually watch from some distance and see if Kakashi will come.

"waiting like this is troublesome. We don't even know if he'll come."

Kiba frowned at Shikamaru, "just shut it and we'll see about that."

"shh! He's here." Naruto said and they all looked closely watching Kakashi walk to Minato and raise his hand.

"I can't hear what they are saying." Sakura complained and Rock Lee nodded.

"I can't even read their lips if they are making a confession of love."

"of course they're not dumb. They just met. This is reality, not a sappy romantic movie" Ino said as a matter of fact and all continued to watch.

 

"yo!" Kakashi said. Watching him, one would think that he's very confident and carefree. But no one has any idea how nervous he felt inside, 'he hadn't changed. As if he didn't grow up.'

"Kakashi? You?" Minato asked eyes widened.

"yes!" Kakashi smiled a bit, "you haven't changed at all."

"well you did." Minato said smiling gently and getting closer to Kakashi, "you've grown up a lot." his smile widened when he saw the blush on Kakashi's face. "So… let's take a walk?"

"sure."

The day went on. Kakashi and Minato were talking about their lives. Minato was surprised when he knew that Kakashi was still single.

"but why? Looking at you, one would think that girls are all over you."

Kakashi smiled gently, "well… I haven't found someone who'd understand me and accept me for who I am. People find me weird, I guess."

"hmm." Minato frowned, "and how old are you now?"

"twenty six." Kakashi said and laughed, "why do you ask such a question? Do you want to date me?"

"huh? I woldn't mind. Too bad I'm not gay though." Minato joked back then stopped walking, "the sun is setting. We didn't eat lunch, so I'm hungry. Would you like to leave this place and have some dinner with me?"

"sounds like a date."

"Kakashi you've got to stop this or you'll make me concider swinging that way." Minato laughed

"my pleasure."

"you stopping?"

"no! you turning gay"

"Kakashi you're impossible." Minato laughed.

* * *

  
"wow!" was the only thing Temari could say as she got inside that house.

Gaara looked around amazed. It was even more beautiful than their own house. The walls were painted with some nice pale green color. A comfortable looking couch and a love seat and some chairs. The kitchen was to his right looking big and organized.

"this looks clean." Temari said and Baki smiled.

"and each one of you has his own room painted and organized according to his own taste. Well, the way I expected your taste anyway." he looked at them all, "since no one of you has reached the age; I'll be your godfather. I have everything that is supposed to be your father's. So if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me. Then," he looked at Temari, "once you reach the age of eighteen I'll give you officially everything. Including your father's work files. You do know how his work goes. Don't you?"

"yes. I and Kankuro do."

Baki nodded then smiled, "I already registered you to school." He patted her shoulder. "I'll have to go back to Suna tomorrow. You'll manage on your own. Right? I'll come every weekend." once she nodded he got inside one of the rooms.

Temari stared at them "well, let's explore the house?"

"it's just a house." Gaara said.

"I think we'll finally be a happy family here." Kankuro finally said.

Temari smiled when she heard what Kankuro said, "yes." she hugged him and extended her hand to Gaara so he could join the embrace. "we are now a complete family."

* * *

  
Sasuke stood at Naruto's desk "that was good. But I didn't see any kiss"

"what do you want Sasuke. My father took him to one 5 stars restaurant. And they were together the whole day. Don't expect more."

Sasuke frowned, "you're boring Naruto. I didn't just expect a kiss. I expected that they'll sleep together." he said teasing and Kiba laughed.

"that would have been funny."

Then everyone in the class went silent when they saw the newcomer. It wasn't the teacher.

"who's that?" Kiba mumbled.

"a new lad." it was Sasuke who spoke this time.

Naruto however smiled and went to the new guy, "hey red head. 'sup? Here's an empty seat for you." he frowned when he saw that the guy ignored him completely and sat. "heyyy! What's the big deal?"

Then Iruka came in. he was talking to a weird guy "don't worry. I'll take care of him."

"thank you." the guy bowed and left.

Iruka stood in front of the students and smiled at the new kid "come here, will you?"

The red haired boy did as told.

"students, this is your new classmate. His name is Gaara. Until today he never went to school. He was home schooled. So you be nice with him. alright?"

'that's why.' Naruto thought, 'he must have been shy.' he stood, "welcome to the class, Gaara"

Gaara only walked to his seat, 'this will be annoying.' he looked at Naruto, 'very annoying.'


	4. A Friend

A soft smile appeared on Kakashi’s face as he looked at the picture he was holding. A young version of him held by a blond young man gently, both smiling. It was after Sakumo committed suicide. Kakashi was deserted by everyone, even his relatives and friends. Minato found him eating lunch all alone in the school and he sat with him. Talking, eating and laughing, Kakashi soon got used to the presence of the young teacher and he started to crave for those lunch breaks to see him.

Two years after, Minato left the school for better business, but he would sometimes visit the school just to see Kakashi. To him, Minato was safety, hope and happiness, and as time passed, Kakashi grew up, so did his love for his beautiful teacher.

Until Minato met Kushina.

That beautiful, red headed woman with boyish attitude, yet a heart of gold. Someone like Kushina, so fit to steal the blond’s heart. So fit to be the one reason that Kakashi’s heart is broken. It was then, Kakashi left his school in hope of getting away from the past and never see Minato again.

His love never died though.

As he grew up, he met Obito and Rin. Two great friends who loved him and respected his space and privacy. At first, he found Obito annoyingly stupid. But as the Uchiha showed him care and gentleness, for he truly was a good friend, Kakashi found himself hoping again to find love.

“I am going to marry Rin, and we will move to America so she can study the specialty she really desires. I applied to a university there, and I’m already accepted.” Obito had said.  
Of course, Kakashi gave him his best hopes and swallowed his pain as loneliness surrounded him again.

It seemed that fate thinks that he was not worthy of either love or friendship. Everybody leaves.

He got a scholarship in one of the best universities in Japan, and oh boy, were people there arrogant and shallow. It seemed that those rich people attend college and universities for fun instead of studying. But he got through and graduated.

He worked in the same school he met Minato, he met Minato’s son… and finally, he saw him again. Single, beautiful and charming.

Perhaps… perhaps there was hope after all.

* * *

  
The first three days were ok. Students kept their distance and Gaara felt that things for sure were getting better and better. After he went to the school cafeteria, he picked a table and sat eating the lunch that Temari had prepared for him, only to see other student approach him and sit with him on the table.

At first, he decided to ignore him. but after the blond kept talking his ears off about his friends and their games and activities, he asked, “if you enjoy them so much, why don’t you stop bothering me and join them.”

Naruto smiled at him, “they are coming here to join us.”

Gaara’s eyes narrowed. He stood while closing his bento, “I’m not interes-“

“I am interested, Gaara.” Naruto interrupted, quickly reaching to grab the red head’s bento, “I feel that I’ll find you to be a good person Once I get to know you. You keep people away, Of course you have a reason to do so, I don’t know it, but I thought about it. Gaara, just…” he sighed, “just please give us a chance. I promise, I’ll be a good friend to you. Everyone will. Just this once.”

Gaara stared at him then at his lunch and saw the cookies, “only this time. If you give me your cookies.”

Naruto beamed and offered him the whole tray, “you can take my whole lunch” he smiled when Gaara shook his head and sat grabbing only the cookies and munched on them.

“they need more sugar.”

“dad buys the sugar free cake and cookies. He worries that I’ll get too high on sugar”

Gaara stared at him. not that he blamed his father, because if he’s eating sugar free cake and cookies and is acting this excited, he wondered if he’ll just jump around like a bunny. He chuckled, “Naruto. I think… you’re not that bad to be with”

“I know. Wait for my friends to come.”

And they came while they were talking. Gaara learnt that people can be really interesting, annoying, but interesting. All of them were. And although he thought Naruto was overexcited over simple things, he found out that Naruto was way better than Kiba, who had a dog with him inside the school.

“so, who did you decide to date your father? Anyone you think suitable?” Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged,

“you know Anko-sensei? I thought about her first, but she gives me the creeps. So I thought maybe I should try dating websites.”

“worse! Choice! Ever!” Ino said eating some salad, “you should know your father’s preferences before you take a step. And as far as I kow, Kushina Uzumaki was a very… umm… lively woman.”

“I don’t know.” Naruto looked down, “I never saw her. But father loves her so much he keeps her picture next to his bed.”

“leave it to him. he will do the right and youthful choice. I’m sure about it”

Naruto smiled at Lee’s opinion and nodded, “yeah. I’m sure about it too.”

* * *

Once he was back home, Naruto walked to the kitchen and saw Minato eating instant noodles at the kitchen table, he walked to him and sat, “no meetings today?”

“Business will go slow these times, prices are rising and we’re trying to maintain same amount of food without raising the price as well. But it’s really hard to do so. I don’t want to lose my customers trust.”

Naruto nodded, “Minato? What do you like in a woman?”

“ha?” Minato looked at the bowl, “hmmm… I don’t think about it. I just liked your mother for everything she was. There was no specific thing that made me fall for her.”

“and now?” Naruto asked, “is there anyone in your mind?”

“Naruto?” Minato sighed, “are you trying to hook me up with someone?”

“I don’t want you to be lonely.” Said Naruto, “I feel like you need someone to help you through all this. I’m not always here. And…” he cleared his throat, “you deserve someone, to, Y’know.” He blushed and Minato laughed.

“Well yes, I will be honest with you. Sometimes that gets frustrating. I’m not old. But overthinking about these subjects, how will I be a good example for my teenage son?”

Naruto smiled and hugged his father, “who’s overthinking this subject now?” he let go, “don’t worry. I’m careful. You stop worrying about others and start thinking of yourself. Ok? If there’s someone in your mind, then you better start dating her, as long as she loves you back and won’t mind that you have a son.”

Minato nodded, “thanks for caring, Naruto.”

* * *

When Gaara returned home, he found Temari in the kitchen cooking but he couldn’t see Kankuro, “where’s our brother?” he asked and Temari looked at him.

“He didn’t come with you?” she asked confused, “you two attend same school. Why don’t you return together?” He shrugged and walked to the cookie jar opening it, “lunch’s almost ready. Don’t eat that now.” He looked at her with a pout but Temari shook her head, “that wouldn’t work with me.” She watched him close the jar and sit there pouting before she returned back to cooking.

Not long after, the door opened and a flushed Kankuro entered. Gaara stared at him then looked away and Kankuro cleared his throat before he walked to him, “what’s with the pout?”

“Temari insists I wait for lunch.” He looked at him pleading, “one piece will not prevent me from having lunch.”

Kankuro stared at him for a moment then placed a finger on his lips indicating silence. He walked to the jar and opened it stealing one.

“Kankuro, get away from that, I’m already done with lunch.” Temari said pouring some soup into three bowls.

“I was just getting it away from Gaara, but since you are already finished, let’s dig in. I’m hungry” he walked to Gaara pressing the cookie into his hand then walked to his room, "I’ll just change.”

“hold it, young man, I saw that.”

Kankuro looked at her with wide eyes, “uuuh… saw what?”

Gaara quickly shoved the cookie in his mouth swallowing it to wash away all evidence of his and his brother’s crime. But Temari paid him no attention. She walked to Kankuro and grabbed the hem of his shirt, “HEY!” he objected.

“What the hell is that?” she asked looking at one red mark, “what did you do?”

Kankuro’s face turned red and he covered the mark, “mosquito bite.” He said running to his room and Gaara looked at Temari who looked very angry.

“Is it that bad? I know people my age do these sort of stuff.” She looked at him angrily, “I don’t. I promise.” She nodded then walked to Kankuro’s room and knocked before entering.

“Hey.” She said as she found him curled on the bed. She walked to him and sat, "I thought you said you were hungry."

"Not so much anymore." He mumbled and she sighed.

"Did you do anything bad?"

He looked at her and sat, "we just kissed. He got a bit carried away, but stopped when I told him I wish for things to go slow."

She nodded, "so you two like each others." She smiled when he nodded, "just be careful. Ok? How old is he?"

"two years older than I am. He heard me play the guitar. He liked it and offered I join his little band. Just beginners, but it sounds fun."

She nodded happily and took his hand walking him to the kitchen. Gaara had already set the plates on the table, "Gaara, guess what. Kankuro got himself a boyfriend." She said then laughed when Kankuro blushed.

Gaara smiled at that and sat, "that's good. I too have some news."

"what?" Kankuro asked as he too sat.

"I met people that want to be my friends." Once his sibling smiled he continued, "but I think they're annoying." The smiles fell.


	5. Reasons

_Sasuke remembered his parents very well. And although they seemed to favor Itachi over him, he still loved them both very much. Nothing had hurt in his life as much as their death had._

_It was on Itachi's birthday. Sasuke had exams the next day so his parents didn't take him out with them. They promised him to make it up to him later after he finishes his exams._

_"We will have so much fun later." His mother had said back then._

_Next morning he woke up without his parents, or his brother inside the house. He kept calling his mother's cellphone to no avail. It was strange and it made him feel uneasy. He called his father many times, but he got the cellphone answering message. Finally, he called his brother._

_"Sasuke."_

_"Where are you guys?" he asked, "Is everything ok?"_

_"We're fine. Go to your exam and call me when you return home. Today is your last day of exams, right?"_

_"Why aren't mom and dad answering?" asked Sasuke feeling suspicious._

_"They are asleep. Go to school Sasuke. When you return, I'll tell you where we are."_

_He sighed and nodded, leaving to school with a troubled mind. It was hard to focus on his exam and he ran back home as fast as he could after the exam. Once he got there, he called his brother, "Itachi?"_

_"Sasuke. How was your exam?"_

_"It was fine." He answered, "Why aren't you guys back? What happened?" he was panicking._

_"Sasuke… we're in the hospital. Mom and dad's condition is critical. I think you should come quickly."_

_"What?" Sasuke cried, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?" but Itachi had already closed the line. Not wasting anytime, he ran to the hospital with tearstained face._   
_It was already too late._

_He knew then, they had a car accident. His mother died the moment she reached the hospital. His father followed her while he was on his way to the hospital._

_"It's your fault." He cried glaring at Itachi, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO AT LEAST SEE HIM. I HATE YOU!"_

_"Sasuke." Itachi tried to comfort him, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't know… I thought it was going to be ok. I didn't want you to fail your test. I wanted to-"_

_"I don't care what you wanted or thought. You just had to do this. You just had to let them die and stay alive." Sasuke ignored Itachi's hurt expressions and continued, "I will never forgive you… never."_

"I don't want you forgiveness, Sasuke. I don't deserve it. But I wish if you would find peace with yourself. I wish if I can find a way for you to be happy." Itachi mumbled looking at his parents photograph before he sighed, "I should get up and make some breakfast before Sasuke goes to school." He got up to take a shower and went to the kitchen boiling some eggs and vegetables before chopping them and putting them on a plate watching as Sasuke went down before he wore his shoes preparing to leave, "you need to eat breakfast before you leave, Sasuke."

"I'll take care of what I need. You mind your own business." Answered Sasuke leaving and Itachi sighed.

"Good luck with your studies, Sasuke." He mumbled even though the other had already left.

* * *

  
Although it was too early, Sakura and some other students were already there. Sasuke sighed and went to sit on his seat.

"Good morning." Sakura smiled looking at Sasuke, "why are you frowning like that?"

"I saw Itachi in the morning." He answered and she blinked,

"Isn't he usually away when you wake up?"

"I have no idea why is he there this morning. usually, after eleven, he would just leave assuming he goes to his boyfriend's house. He sleeps there and goes to college in the morning."

"Well… maybe today he wanted to be with you." She said smiling softly and he growled,

"Not giving him that." He sighed and smiled at his approaching blond friend, "morning Naruto. Ready for the first class? It's going to be your step mother." He joked and the blond glared at him.

"I hate you Sasuke. You just had to put it that way? it's enough that father wants to invite him home. The dare is over. There shouldn't be anything between father and Kakashi-sen-" he cleared his throat when the mentioned teacher entered.

Kakashi's class was as weird as he was. the teacher insisted that a group would read a chapter of the drama or the play and either act it or find a way to present it instead of taking his job seriously and explain to them the story then tell them the critics opinions. Not just that, but he would focus on their English as they acted or spoke, failing them if they didn't speak in a proper grammar as if the subject was English language and not literature. 

Once the class was over, Kakashi smiled at Naruto as the blond walked to him hesitately,

"can I help you, Naruto?"

"ummm… well… I just want to tell you, father wants to invite you for dinner this Friday. He wants to know if you're not busy then."

"hmm? He wants me there?" he asked half excited, half confused.

"he said he wants to relive the old days." Naruto looked at him, "are you going to come?" _please say no! please say no! please say no!_

"sure! I'd love that"

Fuck! Naruto forced a smile, "I'll tell him that then." he left the as Kakashi waved his hand to him asking him to take care.

At lunch time, Naruto walked to the cafeteria and looked around. His friends had already picked a table, yet he really didn't feel like joining them. Instead, he walked to the red head who sat alone eating his lunch alone.

"hey." He said then sighed and sat, "how have you been, Gaara?"

"you don't look as energetic as yesterday." Gaara answered, "did you fight with you friends?"

"not really." Naruto shrugged, "just… I don't want to see Sasuke right now. I'm going through enough trouble."

"trouble?"

"I think he's trying to make Minato date Kakashi-sensei."

"Minato?" Gaara asked, not really interested.

"my father."

"I see." He sipped a bit of his water, his eyes widened then when Naruto asked,

"Why were you home schooled?"

Naruto regretted his question the moment he saw Gaara's face. The boy looked crestfallen. He put the spoon down and cleared his throat, "I think I'm not ready to talk about that yet, Naruto."

Naruto just nodded, "I'm sorry. But if you ever needed someone to talk to, I'm your man. Ok?"

"thank you." Gaara smiled, "that means a lot."

* * *

  
The rest of the week passed faster than Naruto had wanted and Friday was there. He almost prayed that Kakashi wouldn't come, but the door bell's ringing just showed how fate can be cruel.

"Father, my friend called, he wants me to go to his house to help him study." He said wearing his jacket and shoes then opened the door, "hi! Kakashi-sensei." He said forcing a smile and Kakashi ruffled the boy's hair.

"Hi Naruto."

Naruto looked at the bag of sweet melon in Kakashi's hand and he sighed. Seriously? Who brought sweet melon when visiting someone these days? 

"Going somewhere?" Kakashi asked and Naruto left mumbling something about 'studying with a friend' "studying? Naruto?" he blinked, "does he wants away from me?"

"Ah! Kakashi. Welcome. Please come in." The younger one smiled at Minato and entered,

"Excuse me," he mumbled taking off his shoes before going inside. Once he was inside, he looked at the house admiring the place. It was modern style, yet it still kept the Japanese identity in it, "I love your house." he mumbled making Minato smile.

"Thank you! Dinner is almost ready. I'll prepare everything in a minute."

"Need help?" Kakashi asked looking around the living room spotting a picture of Kushina.

"No need. I'll be back in short." Minato said leaving Kakashi who stood in front of the picture,

"You left him early, didn't you." Kakashi mumbled talking to her picture, "Though, I'm sure you would have wanted to stay more and Watch your son grow. I don't know what happened, but… your husband is doing great, and your son is a very lively young man." He looked down, "only someone as beautiful and wonderful as you would take Minato's heart. I'm sorry you had to leave so early. I truly hope you are resting in peace."

"dinner is rea- Kakashi?" Minato asked looking at him confused and Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Just… was giving my respect to Kushina-san." He answered looking away.  
Minato sighed, "I searched for you." he said walking toward Kakashi, "I wanted you to attend our wedding. Get to know her and be friends with her. She would have loved that."

"I had to change school." He answered looking away, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend."

"Had to?" Minato asked, "Kakashi? Why did you run away from us? You didn't have to change school. Your marks were great, we were having fun at luch breaks, you were a remarkable student there. Give me one reason why should you leave?"

"You are." Mumbled Kakashi.

"Ha?"

"You were so good to me. I was a teenager. Alone and I had no one to care for me. You were there on every lunch break. Sharing your lunch and your tales about your dreams and ambitions with me, cheering for me to try harder and never give up. I…" he shook his head.

"You… fell in love… with me?" Minato looked at him with disbelieve, "Kakashi you were my student."

"This is why I left." He cleared his throat then forced himself to smile, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I'll be out of your way now." He quickly walked toward the door, but Minato grabbed his hand.

"Are you still escaping?" Minato asked and he looked down, "stay!" Minato told him and he shook his head.

"I can't." he mumbled, "because… I still want to be with you."

"You mean through all these years, you didn't love anyone else?" Minato asked looking at him with sympathy. It made Kakashi just want to run away, but he still answered,

"Once. But he only thought of me as a friend. He too married a girl he loves." He answered and suddenly he found himself in the arms of the blond, embraced tightly and protectively. He could have sworn he never felt more alive than this moment. he leaned his head on Minato's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"c-can I stay like this… just for a bit?"

Minato hugged him tighter and smiled, "of course. As long as you want."

* * *

  
"you didn't touch your bowl." Ichiraku stated looking Naruto who sat looking gloomy, "you ok son?"

"I guess." He said paying for the food and leaving with a sigh, "is it too much? That I want father to marry a woman? Is it too much to ask for a mother? Perhaps a brother or a sister." he looked at the watch, it was still 8:45 "I don't want to go home now," as he pulled out his cellphone to dial Sasuke's number, he saw Gaara and another man leave a pharmacy with a bag of medicines in the older boy's hand,

"don't forget to take them when you're in school." Kankuro told Gaara, "feeling shy about your treatment will only stand in the way of getting better. I will keep the bag and give you the medicines when you need it. You'll find the note of what to take and when in school."

"Kankuro, I get it." Gaara said with a sigh which only made the older boy upset,

"No you don't. You don't want to get a fit at school, do you? Baki is already worrying enough. And Temari is working hard. That leaves me to take care of you. Which I'm not complaining, but I wish that you don't forget to take care of yourself when I'm away."

"Gaara?" Naruto approached them, "what's going on? Are you sick?"

Gaara's eyes widened and shook his head, "no. just vitamins and things. Don't worry."

Kankuro looked at them, "you know him?"

"Gaara is my friend." Naruto said smiling and Gaara looked at him with puzzled expressions,

"Your friend?" he then smiled and looked at Kankuro, "this is Naruto. My friend." He turned to Naruto, "Naruto. This is Kankuro. My brother."

"uuuh. Hi?" Naruto mumbled not liking the way Kankuro was looking at him.

Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things on next chapter are going to turn reeeaaally ugly.


	6. The Depart

Kakashi sipped more of his coke as he looked at Minato who drank enough sake to feel drowsy, "are you sure you'll be ok? I think you drank enough." He said smiling slightly, although he really was worried about the older man.

"Hm? I'm fine." Minato said smiling at him, "still don't want to have some?"

"I told you I have no tolerance of alcohol." He said with a sigh and Minato nodded.

"Hey Kakashi." Kakashi looked at him and Minato continued, "tell me don't you have relatives? You know… after your father died?"

Had Minato been sober, he would have noticed how uncomfortable Kakashi was at the moment. But the fact that Minato couldn't comprehend that made Kakashi actually talk, "My father… Sakumo Hatake was a doctor in a military hospital in Kangawa. He was a colonel and a psychology consultant. Although, apparently, he couldn't take the stress, being a single father and having to deal with more than just depressed soldiers, he ended him up committing suicide."

"Minato was looking at him silently, he listened as he drank, never taking his eyes off Kakashi. Only when the other didn't continue he spoke, "and then?"

Kakashi swallowed, "he left a fortune, and I was a minor. My uncle moved to my father's house, claimed all of his inheritance and left me in an orphanage. He didn't ask me if I was ok with it, he didn't even say good bye before he left… he didn't look back when I fainted in shock and fear at the door of the orphanage."

Minato placed the sake bottle away and sighed, "You," he cleared his throat, "lived a difficult life."

"It's all in the past." Kakashi said smiling, "nah, Minato-sensei. Since we're done with dinner, let me wash the dishes for you."

Minato laughed, "Kakashiiii… would you always clean the dishes if I always invite you for dinner?"

Kakashi laughed taking the dishes to the kitchen, "yes." He turned the water on and started washing, "I wouldn't mind that if you're comfortable with me being here a lot."

Minato walked to the kitchen, "and Naruto's dishes?"

"All the dishes." Kakashi said smiling, not really minding what Minato was saying, the man was drunk anyway. But the next question made him stop with his duty and turn to look at the older man,

"If I asked you to move in?" Minato asked, "and be family. You, me and Naruto."

"Minato-sensei. I think you should go rest." Kakashi mumbled.

"If I asked you to move in?" Minato insisted, "Will you be family to Naruto too?"

Kakashi smiled as he washed his hands before he walked to Minato, "yes, Naruto is already like a younger brother to me, but you don't want really me to move in. You're just saying that after I told you my story." He said steadying him as they walked, "where's your bedroom?" he walked where Minato pointed and entered the room, helping the older man to lie on his bed, "you should get some sleep." He told Minato smiling.

Minato smiled back at Kakashi and gripped his hair pulling him down, "you're so kind, Kakashi… beautiful as well." He said, "I do want you to move in."

Kakashi swallowed, his face was so close to Minato's. And while the older man's breaths smelled of alcohol, his face was so beautiful and blushed. He tried to untangle the older man's fingers from his hair, "you're saying that because you drank a lo-" his eyes widened as he felt lips pressing themselves against his own.

Once Minato pulled back, he smiled at Kakashi's shocked and flushed face, "you look as if you just got your first kiss." He said looking at Kakashi's wide opened eyes, his own eyes widened too when Kakashi bit his lower lip nervously, "Kakashi, don't say this was actually your first kiss." Kakashi looked away and he sat, "you're over twenty five for god sake."

"I… I told you, the people I fell in love with went after women." He said feeling embarrassed.

"Clubs exists. How do you get off?"

Kakashi pulled away roughly, "would you really want your first time to be as shallow as a one timer?" he looked away, "look, you're tired and sleepy. I'll finish the dishes and leave."

He left quickly to the kitchen, washed the rest of the dishes and turned ready to leave. Kakashi sighed when he found that Minato was standing at Kitchen door watching him as he washed the dishes, "Minato-sensei. You should sleep."

"Stay." Was all that Minato said.

"But you need to res-"

"Stay." Minato insisted, he walked to Kakashi and gently held his face, "stay here. Forever." He kissed him softly and smiled into the kiss as he felt Kakashi's lips move back against his. "Come with me to my room," Minato said nuzzling Kakashi's neck, "I won't do anything. Just lie beside me for tonight."

"You're going to hate me for this tomorrow." Kakashi mumbled, but nodded and walked with him to Minato's room lying beside him as he watched him drift to sleep.

* * *

  
Naruto was so glad that Kankuro left him and Gaara alone once they were in their house. Once Naruto told him that he wants to stay the night out, Gaara invited him to sleep over even though his older brother seemed reluctant to allow it. But the moment Gaara gave him a begging look, the older boy nodded in defeat.

Itachi seemed to do that too, he always respected Sasuke's wishes and worried about him. It was why he wanted a brother. He wanted this feeling, that you have a friend, who is related to you by blood that you want to love and protect.

"So, Kakashi sensei?" Gaara asked and Naruto sighed, "I think he's a decent man."

"Gaara, I respect Kakashi-sensei. I really do. It's just that… I really wish for a normal family. A woman to cook for Minato and clean his clothes and take care of the house. someone to make things easier for him."

"You want your father to marry a woman…" Gaara tilted his head, "to be his house maid?"

"I didn't say that!" Naruto objected.

"That's how it could be understood." Gaara said, "Temari cook the food here and she irons the clothes." he continued, "Kankuro cleans the house and wash the dishes. I take the trash out. I don't do much, but they won't allow me to do more than studying."

Naruto smiled, "I don't mind splitting house chores with Minato and his future wife. But I also wish for a brother, or a sister. Don't you love your siblings? How do you imagine your life without them?"

Gaara looked down in understanding. Life without Temari or Kankuro would have been hell. It was thanks to them that he survived his father's abuse. "I see. But… what if your father wants to date Kakashi?"

"Then I'll have to step in and do something." He then smiled when Gaara nodded, "thank you for understanding me, Gaara. I really appreciate that."

Gaara smiled softly at him, "you're my first and only friend. It's natural that my care and attention is focused on you. Just promise me something, Naruto."

Naruto blinked, "what is it?"

"You will never hate me. If you suddenly wanted to leave, I'd understand. I'm not perfect. But please, when you do that, don't hate me."

Naruto hugged him, "I'm not leaving you Gaara, I have never left a friend before. And I don't intend to start with you."

Gaara closed his eyes softly and embraced him back, "thank you, Naruto. You have no idea how much that means to me."

* * *

  
Next morning, Temari spoiled Gaara and Naruto with chocolate pancakes. Kankuro ate some oatmeal milk alone in the corner, but Naruto couldn't help but noticed the worried looks he sent to Gaara, "your brother is making me feel like I'm going to eat you alive." Naruto whispered to him and Gaara smiled softly.

"Talk to him," he whispered back, "get to know him and you'll find out that he's a good person."

Naruto sighed, he really didn't want to go to Kankuro and talk to him, the older boy seemed… hostile to him. "Oh well… since you asked." He said then walked to Kankuro, "uuh… hi?"

"What do you want?" Kankuro said looking at his bowl of oatmeal.

"Why don't you join us? Pancakes are… yummier than oatmeal?" He asked then laughed nervously before he coughed. Kankuro was looking at him as he had grown another head. No wait, he was actually studying him.

"I don't eat sweets. I need to stay in shape or people will think I'm an ugly star when I get famous." Kankuro said and Naruto flinched when he heard Temari speak.

"Be realistic Kankuro. You can play the guitar, but that doesn't make you a star. Stop dreaming and live in reality before you destroy yourself."

"I already joined a band. We're doing our best." Kankuro said angrily and Temari sighed,

"Beginners." she coorected him, "Now stop being a stubborn ass and join us."

Naruto smiled as Kankuro ignored her and continued eating that disgusting healthy food. He sat beside him, "I believe you will become a star." his smile widened when Kankuro looked at him with shock and he continued, "Because you already have what it takes. You're determined, and I heard from Gaara that you're talented. I'm sure you'll make a super star."

Kankuro smiled at him and patted his hair, "thanks. You're not so bad yourself. Just don't hurt Gaara, ok?"

Naruto smiled and pressed his fist to his chest, "it's a promise."

As Naruto was leaving the house Gaara walked him to the door, "Kankuro's best friend died in an accident. The guitar he plays with was a gift from that friend. It's why he's worried I'll end up hurt." Gaara explained and Naruto nodded, "I'll see you later then, Naruto."

"Yes. Thanks for allowing me to sleep over." Naruto kissed Gaara's cheek and ran waving his hand goodbye as Gaara rubbed his cheek in surprise.

"H-he… kissed my cheek?" he mumbled as he closed the door. A soft smile formed on his face as he walked to him. "That Naruto is so confusing and strange."

* * *

  
Naruto entered his house feeling guilty that he left his father alone all night just because he was upset that Kakashi was there. He took off his shoes and walked to his father's room and knocked, "Minato? I'm back. I'm so sorry I was away all night."

Inside, both Minato and Kakashi woke up to the knocking, and Minato could see how Kakashi looked uncomfortable. He wondered if it was because of him or Naruto. Perhaps it was the whole situation.

As Naruto opened the door, Kakashi looked at him with a smile, "good morning, Naruto!" a failed attempt to make things smoother when it actually made it more awkward for Naruto.

"Don't morning me you freak! What are you doing sleeping in Minato's room? You better not have done something to him."

"Well you see… depends on what is that something you're talking about." Kakashi continued and Minato laughed at Naruto's shrike of shock.

"Naruto." He said getting up and smiling at Kakashi, "remember when you asked me about getting someone?" he looked at Naruto, "I think I want Kakashi to be this someone." His smile widened when Kakashi looked at him with shock, "so, what do you think?" he asked Naruto as he wrapped an arm around Kakashi.

"If he makes you happy." Naruto said with disappointment then left to his room texting Gaara, 'I think I want to die.'

Outside, Kakashi sighed then wore his shoes, "I'm sorry I caused this awkwardness with your son."

"Naruto's just shocked. He'll be ok." Minato told him, "Why don't you stay longer?"

"I should head home and feed Pakkun." Kakashi said. He extended his hand for the other to shake, but Minato grabbed him giving him a kiss on the lips.

Once Kakashi was out, Minato went to his son's house and knocked before entering, "Naruto? What happened there? You scared Kakashi with your reaction."

"So you and Kakashi-sensei, huh?" Naruto said not even looking at Minato who sat beside him, "he's not good for you, sensei."

"Why do think so?" Minato asked frowning. "You said you wanted me to find someone."

"It's ok Minato. With time, you will understand what I mean." Naruto looked at him, "because Kakashi sensei is not predictable."

Minato nodded and ruffled his hair, "when that happens, I'll come to you and tell you how right you were. Ok? For now, let me do what makes us happy."

* * *

  
Kakashi was walking fast wanting to get away as far as possible from Naruto's hateful eyes. The way he looked at him was filled with betrayal he couldn't bear look back into those blue eyes. Once he reached his house, he found a lemo in front of the small apartment, and a man putting something in his mail box.

"What is this?" he asked and the man turned to him,

"Uh. Mr. Hatake. I wanted to give you this. It's from Master Uchiha Madara." The man said giving him a letter.

"The head of Akatsuki corporation?" he asked confused and the man nodded as he watched Kakashi open the letter, "a job proposal? But I never applied there."

"Master Madara had been keeping eyes on you for a while now." The man said, "He thinks you're a suitable man to work in his company."

Kakashi looked at the lemo and saw the Uchiha grinning before the darkened glass of the window rolled up. He swallowed nervously and entered his house attending to Pakkun's needs.

The weekend went on while he did nothing more than read his favorite book. Kakashi's mind was troubled over both Naruto's reaction and Madara's proposal, and apparently, Monday was starting in a really horrible way.

Not just that he was more late than usual, he also had to see Naruto at his first class.

"Yes Sasuke. Minato is interested in Kaka-sensei. Happy now? Your stupid dare got more serious than it should have." Kakashi heard Naruto say before Sasuke chuckled.

"I can't say if I should feel sorry for you, or if I should laugh at you. But I'm fine with laughing." Sasuke answered and Kakashi decided to enter the class before either a fight could happen, or before the whole school knows about what happened between him and Naruto's father.

Class went on smoothly, but unnervingly. Students were unusually too quiet, but he tried to ignore it the best he could and enjoy the silence.

Once he dismissed the class, he waited until they were all out but Naruto, who sat on his seat looking at him with grim expressions, "Naruto? Do you want to talk about something?" he asked and Naruto nodded. Kakashi walked to him and sat beside him, "what is it?"

"Do you really like Minato, Kaka-sensei? Do you really want him to be happy?"

"hm?" Kakashi tilted his head, "you think I'm using your father? Well, for one, it's more polite to refer to him as father, and not by his name." he smiled, "second, yes. I want him to be happy."

"What about me? Does my happiness matter to you?" Naruto asked looking seriously at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, "Will my relationship affect your psychological state?" he asked looking at Naruto's eyes, "it does matter to me Naruto. But it makes me sad that you're not giving me a chance."

"I want father to end up marrying someone." Naruto said then looked at Kakashi, "I'm sorry Kakashi sensei. But I really want a family. A real! Big! Family!" he said with a clear tone to make sure Kakashi understood the hidden meaning of what he was saying, "and with you around, it's going to be hard."

Kakashi stared at him then looked down, "I see. I'm sorry this is how you feel." He then smiled at him, "but don't worry, I'll fix all this. I promise. But on two conditions."

"huh?" Naruto swallowed nervously, "what are these two conditions,"

"Promise me that you will start calling him father instead of just his name."

Naruto frowned, "I don't understand why this matters to yo-"

"that's one of the conditions." Kakashi said with serious face making Naruto nod silently agreeing to the other, and Kakashi continued, "second, I want you to promise me to make sure that both you and your father are happy. Do you promise me that Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at Kakashi, "Thank you, Kakashi sensei. I promise you I will never forget how great and understanding you are." When Kakashi just smiled he left the classroom letting Kakashi sit alone, thinking about what happened. He then gathered his things and went to the principal's office, "Mr. Sarutobi. Can I talk to you for a second?"

The older man looked at him then nodded and Kakashi continued.

"You see, I got a work proposal from somewhere, and… as much as I love teaching here, the financial offer was so good." Which was a lie since he didn't know how much Madara will pay, "And well… I was thinking if I can quit here before my contract ends and if there's anything I should do before that."

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at Kakashi's smiling lips. Because the moment he looked at his eyes, he was sure there were some tears that Kakashi was trying to hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think Naruto was selfish, don't worry. I will give him his lesson later.


	7. Farewell

Sasuke sighed when he returned home. Itachi was still in college but he left a note apologizing for not making him any lunch and telling him that he left some money on the kitchen table so he could order something to eat.

It really puzzled him how Itachi could really pretend that he care when his time was never given to Sasuke. Itachi would go to college in the morning till afternoon, sleep in the evening and go to Kisame at night. Still, he made sure to come back early morning to make something for Sasuke to eat for breakfast.

_'As much as I think I hate him, sometimes I wish if he would at least start to really care, or just stop pretending. This sort of act had started to get painful.'_

When Sasuke thinks about it, he sees Itachi as the older brother who is taking care of his younger sibling, not because he loves him, but because he thinks of Sasuke as a responsibility. And Sasuke had to admit, Itachi was indeed a very responsible man, if you exclude his horrible cooking abilities.

Taking the money, Sasuke walked outside heading to some cheap chinese food restaurant. the building looked old and the decoration looked horrible, but the food was good that customers kept on coming back. once he was about to open the door, it opened and he noticed the man leaving the restaurant with the paper bag, “Kakashi?” he asked, “and here I thought you were too cool to buy from those cheap restaurants.”

“ah, hello Sasuke.” Kakashi said smiling looking at his paper bag, “well… as long as the food is good, the cheap price is a bonus.”

Sasuke stared at him, wondering how could someone as cheerful and handsome as Minato fall for someone like Kakashi. It wasn’t that he was unappealing, but the man was too strange for his liking, “I guess. I just expected that employed people buy better stuff. Since they have the money.”

“hmmm?” Kakashi frowned as if thinking of what Sasuke said then answered, “It’s a theory. But it’s not necessarily true. But here’s a piece of advice, financial status is always a sensitive subject when you’re talking to someone. Try to avoid the money issue. Ok?” Kakashi smiled at him kindly then sighed, “you know, I really am going to miss you all.” He ruffled Sasuke’s hair and walked away.

Sasuke stared at him with confusion, “is he leaving somewhere?” he wondered before he shrugged and walked inside the restaurant ordering the noodles. ‘ _Although he’s really weird, he seems very lonely._ ’ Sasuke thought as he waited for his food.

* * *

 

Gaara sipped some of his tea then looked at Naruto, "tonight Kankuro will have his first audience while performing." He frowned, "he didn't want any of us to attend."

"hm? Why not?" Naruto asked him and the other sighed.

"I think he's worried. He doesn't want us to see him if he failed. The way he's thinking," he looked down, "I understand it, but I really wish if he opens up more."

Naruto frowned when he saw Gaara looking so upset, he smiled cheerfully at him and sat beside him closely, "he'll do great. I know he will." He said, "You see, this was his dream. People usually are careful with these kinds of chances, and he seemed determined. I'm sure he will do well."

Gaara smiled at him and nodded, "I hope so too. By the way Naruto. What happened when you returned home? Did your father scold you for being late?"

Naruto frowned, "to say the truth, I wish I never went back. I know it was me who set them together to begin with, but I still blame that stupid truth and dare game."

"Things went far too fast?" asked Gaara looking at Naruto and the other sighed.

"They didn't get intimate, but they slept at the same bed."

Gaara sighed, "I see."

"But I acted quickly. I talked with Kakashi-sensei into leaving my father."

Gaara's eyes widened, "Naruto, such a thing, don't you think it's too selfish?"

"It's alright." Naruto answered smiling, "Kakashi-sensei was so understanding. It made me respect him a whole lot more."

Gaara looked down, "still… I feel bad for what happened." He looked at him, "I know what it means to be lonely. I don't want anyone to feel that way."

"Gaara." Naruto held his hand, "Kakashi can find new love, I assure you." He smiled, "you're just so sweet and gentle, it's the reason I really like you."

Gaara blushed, eyes wide, he looked at him, "y-you like me?"

"yeah." Naruto smiled, "it's true, at the beginning I wanted to just be friends, but I started to really warm up to you, and you understand me very well."

"But Naruto-"

"It's alright." Naruto answered, "we're still young, we have a long life ahead of us. No need to destroy things by rushing them or preventing them just because we're scared. Just give me a chance, ok?"

Gaara was silent for a moment then nodded silently, he blushed when Naruto got closer to him and kissed him on his forehead.

"I'm glad." Naruto mumbled, "I'll do my best to make you happy."

* * *

 

Late at night, Gaara woke up to the sound of a very upset Temari. He got up and went to the living room and found that Kankuro was standing there, asking her to lower her voice yet she kept yelling,

"The concert was supposed to be over at 11:30. It's nearly three right now. Just stop stalling and tell me where the hell have you been?"

"How did it go?" Gaara asked walking toward them.

"Gaara! You should be asleep now." Temari argued and Kankuro growled.

"What do you expect? You woke him up with all this yelling." He then turned to Gaara smiling, "it was great. It was successful. You have no idea, everything was so surreal, I was so scared, but people were cheering so loud once we started playing. Yachiro did great in singing too."

"Yachiro?" Temari asked, when Kankuro looked away blushing she smiled, "ah, I see. He's the guy." She shook her head chuckling, "Kankuro, I just really worry about all of you."

"Don't worry. He's really considerate. And he really loves me. He said so." Kankuro said excited, "not just that, he's also very gentle with me."

"you seem to know what you're doing." Temari said and sighed, "I can’t stop you. Once you set your mind on something, you just do it. But please be careful, ok? Now please all of you, go to your rooms and sleep."

Gaara went back to his room and sighed. He had to give Temari her excuse in being a bit controlling. Kankuro, albeit rough in his demeanor, he was a very sensitive man. And after the death of his best friend, Kankuro was lonely since then. He refused to get any other friend, and he kept that guitar in a good care as if it was a doll of the emperor.

"It's really time he finds someone dear to him." He mumbled then smiled when he remembered what Naruto said, "maybe I can too."

* * *

 

Mondays were a pain to deal with. Not just you have to wake up early in the morning after spending two days in sleeping till late, but also you have to worry over working or going to school for the next five days.

And Naruto was not excited to get up from the bed, Not at all. But necessities were priorities, and as much as Naruto hated school, it was still necessary. He got up, washed and wore fresh clothes before going to have breakfast, "good morning." he told his father who looked troubled, "what's wrong?"

"Good morning, Naruto." Minato said putting the bowl of cereal in front of the boy, "listen, if you saw Kakashi today, tell him that if anything's wrong, he should just talk to me."

Naruto frowned, "what happened?" he asked again.

"I don't know." Minato sat down, "he's not answering my calls, or my messages. He even does not read my Kik messages I'm worried."

"You use Kik? I thought you elder people were addicted to WhatsApp news, believing whatever shit is spread there." Naruto joked then shrugged when his father didn't seem too happy to tease him back, "maybe he's too busy. Don't worry." He got up, "well father, I'll be going."

Minato blinked at him, "what did you just call me?"

"hm?" Naruto turned to him. Kakashi had honored his promise, and it was Naruto's turn to do his part. Thing is, he didn't believed that happy smile on Minato's face. "Why are you smiling like that? You look creepy like that."

"Naruto, did you just call me father?" Minato asked invading Naruto's personal space.

"Aren't you my father?" Naruto gasped when Minato hugged him, "h-hey, Mina-err…"

"I'm so happy." Minato said, "please keep calling me that."

Naruto pulled himself away and smiled at his father, "you're an idiot. If you wanted me to call you that, you should have just asked." He hugged his father, "well, I should get going, father."

Once he reached school, he sat beside Gaara and held his hand, "Gaara, Kakashi-sensei isn't talking to father and it's hurting him. You think that if I asked him to at least be friends with him, he will be ok with it without making things complicated?"

Gaara stared at him then looked down, "Naruto. I understand that you want to protect your father and make him happy. But if I was the one asking you that, what will your answer be?"

Naruto thought for a moment then shook his head, "you're right. It'll be too selfish of me. I already did too much to both of them." He bit his lower lip, "please don't think of me as a bad person. I really don't mean to hurt anyone."

"Naruto, I'm in no place to be judging you or anyone else," Gaara sighed, "ah, I didn't tell you. Kankuro said things went smooth, you were right."

Naruto smiled happily at him.

Two classes after, Naruto was surprised that Kakashi-sensei did not attend his class, "he acted weird," he heard Sasuke telling Sakura, "he said he was going to miss us all."

At this moment, Naruto too was a little worried that he screwed something up. He had only thought of himself and his father, but… Kakashi will be fine. He was sure of it. He was strong and aloof and was very ok with being alone. He was going to be ok.

Was he?

* * *

 

Akatsuki corporation was as big as it looked. When Kakashi entered, he looked around thinking that it was going to take him some time to get used to such a big place. He walked to the reception and asked for Uchiha Madara. Apparently the CEO was expecting him for the receptionist smiled and asked him to follow her once he said his name.

She took him to the administration and the blue haired lady sitting on the desk looked at him, “Hatake Kakashi?” he nodded and she picked up the phone telling her manager that his guest was here before she stood and went further inside opening the door, “he's waiting for you inside." She said and he nodded walking inside, swallowing nervously when she closed the door.

The office was big, too big, and it had only three walls, for the fourth was one giant window that exposed the city. Madara was not sitting on his desk, but was standing, giving him his back as he watched the city, "I knew you'd come." The Uchiha said, he chuckled when Kakashi didn't answer, "I sense hesitation." He turned to look at him, "It's going to be ok."

"Why do you want me to work in this corporation? I did not apply for a job here." Kakashi asked and Madara went to sit on his chair.

"Why?" he tapped with his fingers on the desk, "because only the best work here. And you are one of the best." He opened the drawer and pulled out a file, "you see," he opened it skimming what's inside, "it says that you have attended Konoha royal college on a scholarship, which is known that they only accept the highest of grades when it comes to scholarships." He looked at Kakashi, "you graduated speaking 5 languages, carrying a BLS license, so you're a health care provider." He closed the file and pulled out a paper showing it to Kakashi, "we're willing to teach you more, give you more. Just lend us your services."

Kakashi stared at him for a moment before he walked to the couch and sat looking at the contract, "It scares me how you stalked me and gathered all these information about me."

"I don't stalk people, as I said, I search for the best." He raised one eyebrow, "so? Beside the salary, you will get accommodation allowance as well as car allowance. I won't forget to mention the annual allowance. Everytime you renew the contract, you will get double the salary first month."

"Money isn't what I care about." Kakashi answered and Madara nodded.

"You see, I was right in having you here. People who only care about money are vile to me. What I want is a loyal hard working employee." Madara said, "all the details are in the contract. You will be my assistant, accompanying me in any meeting I attend, translating to me anything I need." He smiled offering the pen to the silver haired man, "so?"

"When do I start working?" he asked taking the pen and Madara smiled.

"The moment you sign the contract."

It made him feel nervous. It really did. But the payment was good, working hours were long, but bearable. And working as a translator wouldn't be that bad at all, but… it still made him feel uneasy. "Will there be a trial period?"

"Once you sign the contract you're in for a whole year. If you don't like things, you can leave after this year pass. Not a very long time, right?"

Thinking about his chances, Kakashi found that as creepy as Madara sounded, this was a very good opportunity. He sighed as he held the pen and swallowed before he signed  his name beside the date agreeing to the contract terms, "I'm ready."

Madara smiled at him, "welcome to the Akatsuki."  
  



	8. Objections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe completing this chapter to the author ( tineyninja ) her new awesome chapters made me start writing the chapter as soon as I could.

Gaara could only stare at his new literature teacher. The man had creepy eyes, but he didn't seem as strict as Kakashi was on the subject, though he still wanted everyone to be quiet as he explained what happened in Othello's novel. Gaara kind of missed seeing the students act the stories they study. "And we used to complain that we're forced to read before class." He mumbled before looking at his book but not reading any words.

Mr. Yamato, their new teacher, looked at his watch the time the bell rang. "Well. That's all for today." He said leaving the class and Gaara looked at Naruto, "he left the school."

"I didn't know he would go that far." Naruto whispered looking down, "I really hope I didn't ruin his life."

"It's too late for that," said Gaara, "right now, the only thing you can hope is that he does not hate you." He stood and walked out of the class, "I'll get my lunch box out of the locker. You go to school cafeteria, I'll see you there." He said and sighed. Why did Naruto have to ask Kakashi away? Why did Kakashi just leave that simply and didn't insist to take what he wanted?

He smiled as he pulled the lunch box out of the locker. 5 pieces of cookies, Temari really was spoiling him. "Hey, new kid." He heard and turned to the three guys cornering him, "isn't your name Gaara Sabaku?"

"Yeah? What of it?" he asked.

"your brother is that fag in the Karasu band, isn't he? I saw the singer kissing him on stage. It was gross." The guy said and Gaara gave him a bored look.

"If you were grossed by it then why did you look?" Gaara wanted nothing more than punching this idiot. Seriously, what age this man lived in? "We're in Japan. Gackt, Takanori Nishikawa, Sakurai Atsushi and more than I can count kiss other guys on stage."

The other kid got a hold of Gaara's shirt and slammed him to the locker, smirking when he heard the cry of pain, "if you think that your slut of a brother is like those TV singers then you're sadly mistaken." He slammed him again, "he's a whore, and just by looking at your face I can see you are too. So don't you dare look at me and talk to me like yo-" he chocked when suddenly Gaara's hands went around his throat. Even though he let go of Gaara and tried to force his hands to let go of his throat, Gaara continued to scream and chock him, "I'm… dying. P-plea-"

"GAARA" Naruto ran holding Gaara from behind tightly, "Gaara stop." He growled as Gaara struggled to jump on the other boy who immediately ran screaming that this kid is a nutcase.

"Gaara! Gaara! I'm here. Stop it." Naruto held him tightly and continued to whisper in his ear until Gaara stopped moving. "Hey! You ok?" he asked and smiled softly when Gaara looked at him with a tear streaked face, "it's alright. I'm here."

"Naruto? Did I lose it again?"

"Again?" Naruto asked confused but stood helping Gaara up with him, "don't worry. Everything is ok. Let's find somewhere to rest, ok?" he looked at Iruka who was approaching, "Iruka-sensei, Gaara needs to go to the infirmary."

Iruka looked at Gaara with a soft smile and Gaara asked, "Will the other boy be ok?"

"He's ok. Your guardian had told me about this when he first signed you into the school. Were you not taking your medicines?"

"I forgot to take it today." Gaara said looking down and Iruka nodded.

"I'll call your family." He said walking with Naruto and Gaara to the infirmary before leaving to call Gaara's home.

"Gaara, you are sick, aren't you?" Gaara looked away and Naruto sighed but sat beside him on the bed, "Gaara. You know I told you my feelings. I wasn't lying, and seeing you like this hurts me so much."

"Yes. I have PTSD and I just went through a panic attack." He looked at him, "if you want to stop being my friend, I will understand that. It'd be safer for you."

Naruto hugged him tightly, trying not to get angry at what Gaara said, "When I love someone. It's because of who they are. And you are a lovely person Gaara. So please, don't assume that I will give up on you."

Gaara leaned into Naruto's chest and closed his eyes softly, "then don't let go, Naruto."

* * *

 

Three month had passed since Kakashi had started working with Madara. He did notice that he had way more money than he needed. At first, He started buying toys and gifts to his dogs, and then he started buying more cloths and accessories then new beds for his dogs. And now Kakashi realized.

He was becoming a lonely man with so much money that will be taken by the government when he dies. He will live all of his life working and going home and he will never find love.

"What are you thinking about?" Kakashi looked up and saw Madara smiling at him, "since the meeting with the British company and you've been thinking and not working. I should tell you, I will not tolerate laziness."

"I'm sorry." Kakashi mumbled then looked at the computer returning to his minutes of meeting papers.

"You don't seem happy. Payment is good, but is work that hard?" asked Madara and Kakashi shook his head.

"No. everything is ok here."

"Love problems?" Madara noticed how Kakashi stopped typing for a moment and he continued, "There were rumors," he cleared his throat, "that you were going to have a relationship with Minato Namikaze, the CEO of the Yellow Flash corporation. What happened?"

Kakashi cleared his throat and shrugged, "It's personal." He mumbled feeling too uncomfortable with the topic and Madara shrugged too.

"Well, good for me. I need you to be with free time so you can focus at work more" He joked, then sat on the chair in front of Kakashi's office, "you didn't move to a bigger house even though most of my employees do that."

"Too much space and I'm only one person." Kakashi said then smiled, "and my dogs."

"Feeling lonely?" Madara said then leaned back on his chair, "I'm lonely too. If I asked you to be my home mate, will you be ok with that?"

Kakashi looked at him confused, "why don't you get married? Have a family?"

"I plan that. But I want to take my time." Madara said then looked at Kakashi's eyes, "so? What do you say? Move in with me?"

"What about my dogs?" Kakashi asked.

"I have a big garden in my backyard for them to play in, and I'm sure they'll be happy. I have a horse stable. They can sleep there. But they're not allowed inside our home." He chuckled when Kakashi frowned and shook his head about to decline the offer, "just try. Ok?"

Kakashi sighed and looked at him, "fine. But I'll pay for my stay."

Madara smiled at him, "great. You don't have to be alone anymore then."

* * *

 

Naruto was enjoying his time with Gaara so much, so much to the point that he had stopped pestering his father and asking him to find a girl. And his, if only for a little bit, had started to forget about Kakashi and live his life back normally. Gaara told him that he didn't forget him, but he had decided to try to move on and Naruto couldn't agree more, although he liked to think that Minato had forgotten Kakashi and vice versa.

As a soft kiss was shared between Naruto and Gaara, there was a soft knock and Minato entered noticing Gaara's flushed face and Naruto's uncomfortable expressions, "well I interrupted something, did I not?" Minato asked putting the tray of juice and snacks on the bedside table, "By the way, Gaara. There are rumors that your brother is having difficulties with the band. I don't follow up with musicians a lot, but I'm concerned. Is he ok?"

Gaara frowned and shrugged, "I don't know. He doesn't talk much about his work. But I and Temari believe that he broke up with the band vocalist."

Minato sat on the bed beside them, "how so?"

"he doesn't return late like he used to," Gaara explained, "he doesn't answer phone calls and he doesn't play the guitar as passionately as he used to."

"I'm sorry. I really hope everything is ok with him." Said Minato with a sigh and Naruto cleared his throat.

"His dream had come true though. He's now a member of a famous band." He said, "so thinking of worst possibilities, if the vocalist asked Kankuro to leave, he can find another band."

"He can make his own band." Gaara answered, "the thing is that Kankuro is an emotional person. He will not find it easy to move on."

"Moving on is never easy." Minato said looking down, "it hurts, it hurts badly." He then looked at them and smiled, "but seeing you guys happy with each other makes me happy. Please treat each other with love and respect. Ok?"

Naruto smiled and nodded holding Gaara's hand in a firm grip, "don't worry father. We will." He grinned when Minato smiled at them and left closing the door behind him. Not wasting time, Naruto leaned into Gaara again and kissed him, making a secret internal dance when he felt Gaara's lips move against his own.

He had kissed Gaara many many times, but Gaara was too timid to kiss him back. Minato surely had magical words that they affected Gaara and made him submit to his feelings.

"I'm late." Gaara said pulling back, "I should head home."

"I'll walk you home." Naruto smiled happily when he saw the soft smile on Gaara's face then frowned when he shook his head, "why not?"

"No need. Stay with your father." He said not wanting Naruto to see him buy his medications on his way, even if Naruto knew about his sickness. "besides, it's getting late enough. I don't want you to go back home at midnight." He stood and shyly leaned down and kissed Naruto's lips softly, "good night."

The way home was quiet. Streets were empty and most of the shops were closed. Finally finding one opened pharmacy, Gaara entered and gave his prescription to the cashier who smiled softly at him, "the pharmacist is inside the stock room, I'll show him this and be right back with your medications." He went inside and returned after a while, "Here you go." he said giving Gaara the plastic back filled with medicines.

"Gaara pulled his wallet out taking the money, "thank you Mr.- uh." He read the card and looked at the young man's face, "Uchiha Itachi? Aren't you Uchiha Sasuke's brother?"

Itachi looked confused, "you know my brother?"

"He's my friend at school." Gaara said, not mentioning that Sasuke said that Itachi spends his nights sleeping at his boyfriend's house.

"Please don't tell him I work here. Please." Itachi asked him looking distressed but Gaara nodded.

"Alright." He mumbled, "I won't say anything." Although Gaara was confused over Itachi not wanting Sasuke to know, he knew the man had his reasons. But he didn't seem like the bad person Sasuke described. "Their relationship really isn't going well it seems."

"Gaara? You're here?" Gaara heard Kankuro ask once he opened the door, his brother rushed to the door holding his face gently, "Gaara, are you ok? You were late. Did something happen to you?"

Gaara shook his head, "I was at Naruto's and I didn't notice the time pass."

"Gaara it's good to have friends, and Naruto is cool and everything, but don't let things go further. Ok?" Kankuro said, holding Gaara's shoulders tightly, "do you understand me?"

"why?" asked Gaara, "if he was cool. Why can't I be with him?"

"Just because. Listen to me. I know better. Don't believe it if he say he loves you. He's lying. Ok? Friends? Great. More than that? Refuse it with all the strength you have." When Gaara didn't say anything, Kankuro smiled and kissed his forehead, "go rest. Don't forget to take your medications."

Gaara bit his lower lip and walked to his room locking the door and taking his cellphone from his pocket texting, 'I think we're facing some trouble. This relationship won't go as smoothly as we hoped.' He sent and laid down on his bed. He had expected Temari to object his relationship, he expected getting harassed and getting called names at school which didn't really happen since his accident with that bully… what he never expected was Kankuro opposing his relationship. Kankuro who had always supported him with everything, who was ready to sacrifice anything for him, refused him happiness.

And it made Gaara feel betrayed.


	9. Unappealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update. I already wrote this chapter twice but I keep on forgetting to save it just because I'm so stupid >.>

Kankuro kept watching the television in his room, looking at his band. His EX-band as his beloved Katsuya wrapped his arm around another one. It was all a game to him. All these songs, all these kisses and all the empty promises. Katsuya had forgotten them, but Kankuro couldn’t, as much as he tried.

“You said we were going to be together forever.” He said to the vocalist in the TV. “You said I was talented and kind. That…” He shook his head and wiped the tear that was falling, “when did I start crying now?”

_“Katsuya?” Kankuro asked, looking at his black haired handsome lover as he snuggled to him on the bed, “last night Mr. Manjumi has offered you a new contract. You know he only works in Tokyo. I can’t go to Tokyo. I have a family to protect.”_

_“Katsuya left the bed going to his pants that laid on the floor taking his cigarettes and lighting it, “mhmm?”_

_“What are we going to do?” Kankuro asked and Katsuya inhaled some smoke of the cancer stick before blowing it in the air._

_“did you enjoy your first time, Kankuro? Was I good in bed?”_

_Hearing that, Kankuro’s face heated and he looked away blushing, “I don’t see what this has to do with our subject.”_

_Katsuya walked to him and kissed his lips, enjoying Kankuro’s immediate submission then gave him another mark on his neck, smirking at the moan he heard, “was! I! good! In Bed!?”_

_Kankuro blushed and kissed him, “you’re good in everything.” He whispered and Katsuya smiled._

_“good. Because I’ll be taking our new guitarists there.”_

_“wh-what?” Kankuro asked, confused._

_“You see Kankuro, no hard feelings, ok? But you know, Mr. Manjumi is taking us to Tokyo, to be real stars. There, our band will become big. And as talented as you are, a guitarist should be someone hot looking. Someone to get the fans wild. You know if we worked for the radio, you’d be perfect… Alas, we're a band and you don't have the looks.”_

_Kankuro stared at him with wide shocked eyes, not believing what he was hearing, “Katsuya? W-what are you saying?”_

_“I’m saying I gave you what you wanted. A bit of love, some fame and well… I’m done giving,”_

_“I NEVER ASKED FOR FAKE LOVE.” Kankuro shouted, “I NEVER EVEN ASKED LOVE FROM YOU. Y-YOU JUST DECIDED TO FOOL ME AND PLAY LOVERBOY. YOU USED M-“_

_“SHHHHH” Katsuya held Kankuro’s cheeks roughly with one hand, shaking his head, “shush! Just shush! I don’t want to hear it. Ok? It’s all over. I already found another guitarist.”_

And he did. The cute blond boy holding a guitar and kissing Katsuya on stage was a perfect match for his ex-lover. He was good looking and he played guitar nicely.

* * *

 

It had been three months since Kakashi had moved in to Madara’s villa. The house was big. It was close to a mansion. His dogs enjoyed the space in the garden and they were so happy to sit around him when he took his evening tea after work in the garden.

Madara seemed to refuse to give Kakashi his own space in the first month. He kept joining him, sometimes with a book, other times with a newspaper. Always with a topic to discus with Kakashi. And Kakashi had to admit, he enjoyed it.

After the second month, Kakashi started to crave these moments. He would wait for Madara and anticipate him as he read his Icha Icha. Changing the topic every time Madara asked about the book.

“Kakashi? Did you just sleep on the couch?” Kakashi opened his eyes hearing the voice of his lover. He had indeed dozed off on the couch as he was reading Icha Icha. I was a Sunday day and he had nothing to do but lazing around read as Madara went out with some friends.

“hmmm?” Madara hummed smiling, “I didn’t know you were into that kind of books.”

It was that moment when Kakashi realized that Madara was holding his orange book and reading with a smirk.

“I’ll be honest with you, Kakashi. You look more decent than this.” He put the book away, “but you’re not underage. What’s to stop you from some fun?”

Kakashi cleared his throat and blushed, “I… I just like some romance in my novels.”

“What are you blushing for? You look like a virgin.” Madara said then his eyes widened when Kakashi got up and walked to his room, “you’re a virgin?” He asked following him.

“What’s so weird about someone who wants his first time to be meaningful and with someone that actually cares?” Kakashi asked, rather rudely and Madara shook his head smiling.

“No… Nothing weird with that.” He held his hand. “As a matter of fact, I think I respect you even more.”

“well, thank you.” It was clear Kakashi was still annoyed, Madara had to kiss his hand.

“I’m sorry.” He said, kissing the hand again, “I didn’t mean to make fun of you. That was so unintentional.”

Kakashi shook his head, but before he could say anything, Madara’s lips were already pressing against his. “Listen, Kakashi. We’ve been living together for three months. I wanted to be with you, I was always trying to be closer to you. And honestly, you never

pushed me away. Am I safe to assume that you don’t mind a relationship with me?”

Finally, Kakashi smiled. He shook his head, “no! I don’t mind it all. As long as you keep respecting me and treating me well. I promise to do the same to you.”

“I know you will.” Madara kissed him again, “I know you will.”

* * *

 

“so you’re together for real?” Kiba asked Naruto and Gaara. Both were snuggling to each other on the roof of the school at their lunch break.

“we’re facing difficulties though.” Naruto said, “Gaara’s brother does not approve of this relationship.”

“of any relationship.” Gaara corrected.

Kiba sat in front of them with a frown, “all Japan know about the hardship your brother is going through. You should give him a chance. And some time.”

“yeah!” Gaara leaned his head into the wall behind him, “I think so too, but sometimes, I just wish he was a bit more understanding. Kankuro… He had always been the most sensitive of the three of us. I always knew it. Even when I ki-“ He stopped. He didn’t want to admit, even to himself that he was the one that killed his father, “when our father died, Kankuro went through major depression. When his best friend died, Kankuro kept the guitar his friend gave him. If you saw it. It’s his treasure. And when he was in love…” He sighed, “I wish he spoke to anyone. Right now, he’s back to depression.”

Naruto frowned and rubbed the back of his head, “Gaara. You make him sound like a victim.”

“He is a victim Naruto.” Gaara said looking at Naruto, “Just because he’s against us, doesn’t mean he’s not suffering.”

“you’re right… Sorry.” Naruto said looking at the sky, “I just… lately I feel like everything is going upside down. I don’t know why.”

Gaara sighed then stared at Naruto and Naruto looked down not liking the way Gaara looked at him.

It was like Gaara was blaming him for Kankuro’s refusal.

After school, Naruto took Gaara’s hand and walked him home. He kept holding his hand all the way even though Gaara tried to pull his hand back away. Once they were close to Gaara’s house, Naruto turned to him, “Gaara. I don’t know what I did to make you angry at me. But I’ll do my best to make everything alright.” He smiled happily when his lover nodded with a soft smile, “now let me steal your lips for a moment.” He kissed Gaara and walked away waving.

Once Gaara returned home, his eyes widned when he saw Kankuro standing at the door looking angry, “umm… I’m back?”

 “Gaara what was that?” Kankuro asked glaring.

 “what was what?” Gaara asked and Kankuro walked to him, held his shoulders looking directly at his eyes.

"I saw you two kiss. Gaara, Naruto is not just your friend. He's your **BOYFRIEND**!" He said as if it was a horrible thing, "Gaara you got to stop that. I'm your big brother and I want to protect you. This is not going to work. He will only break your heart and throw you away."

Gaara stared at Kankuro upset then sighed, "You should be able to protect yourself first. And just because your relationship failed, it doesn't mean mine should." He said coldly.

Only when he saw the hurt look on Kankuro's eyes did he feel the guilt. He swallowed, "what I mean is... Naruto is a goo-"

"That's enough, Gaara. I don't want to hear more." Kankuro said calmly, letting go of Gaara's shoulder, "I'll trust you for now. But if anything happens, you can talk to me. I will protect you. ok?" Gaara nodded and Kankuro walked back to his own room and closed the door before he went to lay on his bed. "He's right. He has a better chance. He's young, smart and good looking." He smiled softly, "he has to finally find happiness." He buried his head into the pillow.

_“shush! Just shush! I don’t want to hear it. Ok? It’s all over. I already found another guitarist.”  
_

_"I gave you what you wanted. A bit of love, some fame and well… I’m done giving,"  
_

_" _a guitarist should be someone hot looking. Someone to get the fans wild. You know if we worked for the radio, you’d be perfect… Alas, we're a band and you don't have the looks.”__

Kankuro sobbed into his pillow, "please god, please! give my brother the happiness that I can't have... It hurts... it hurts so much."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter more about Kakashi and Madara and some secrets about Itachi :D


End file.
